Always
by Rosemary Libra Jean Malfoy
Summary: Aku frustasi, Lily. Kadang aku melihat dirimu dalam dirinya. - Sebuah fanfiksi sebagai TRIBUT saya kepada Alan Rickman yang memerankan dengan baik karakter fiksi Severus Snape dalam serial Harry Potter. Alan Rickman, terima kasih.- Sejujurnya saya asal melabel genre di fanfiksi ini, jadi tolong komentar dan sarannya, terima kasih.


Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk menghormati Alan Rickman yang dengan apik berakting memerankan Severus Snape dalam serial Harry Potter.

Ini adalah ide pertama yang terlintas di benak saya setelah saya melihat-lihat _tribute_ para _cast_ Harry Potter yang lain dan juga _fans_.

Terima kasih, Alan Rickman.

 _I 'm raising my wand for him this way._

* * *

...Dan kini aku harus mengurus dua bocah ingusan yang sok hebat yang dengan dungunya ingin menunjukkan dirinya di mata dunia sebagai orang hebat, dalam artian yang berbeda.

Oh Lily, aku frustasi.

Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin menjaga dan mengawasi anakmu, Lily. Setidaknya lebih baik dari cara saudarimu merawatnya. Setidaknya dengan tetap membiarkannya bernafas tenang dalam naungan menara Hogwarts. Dan kuharap kau tak keberatan dengan sedikit gemblengan mental yang kuberikan supaya dia tidak menjadi anak nakal yang sombong seperti ayahnya.

Tapi harus kuakui dia berbeda dengan ayahnya. Dia bukan tukang pembuat onar seperti James. Bukan pula pengganggu seperti James. Dia James versi lebih baik, yang kuduga berasal darimu, karena James adalah sumber keburukan.

Dan Lily, kau pasti sudah kenal dengan bocah satunya. Ya, dia yang biasa menganggu anakmu. Draco Malfoy, anak Cissy dan Lucius. Kau ingat mereka, kan? Lima tahun di atas kita.

Bocah bodoh. Hanya karena _Dark Lord_ menunjuknya dan memberinya tugas untuk membunuh Dumbledore, dia mulai sok hebat dan berkelakar. Merasa hebat.

Oh astaga Lily, aku benar-benar frustasi sekarang.

Mereka masih ingusan untuk ikut andil dalam perang seperti ini, bukan?

Mungkin mulai sekarang aku tak bisa mengawasi anakmu seperti dulu. Tapi Dumbledore akan mengawasinya untukmu. Aku percaya Dumbledore, seperti kau memercayainya.

Aku harus mengawasi Draco yang mulai bertingkah dengan trik-trik kacangannya untuk membunuh Dumbledore. Terlebih aku terikat Sumpah-Tak-Terlanggar dengan Cissy untuk menjaga anaknya. Aku tak bisa melihatnya depresi seperti itu, Lily. Aku tak mau membuat seorang ibu berada di posisi sepertimu lagi.

Entah kapan aku bisa menikmati kedamaian barang sebentar saja. Sejak anakmu masuk Hogwarts, tak ada yang namanya 'damai' dalam setiap harinya. Kukira kau sudah tau tentang apa saja yang anakmu lakukan setiap tahunnya, sebagaimana ayahnya dulu lakukan setiap harinya.

Dan kini, peperangan besar akan segera dimulai. Dumbledore sudah memberiku perintah dan wejangan untuk dilakukan. Dan Lily, ini sangat berat. Sejak aku menaruh kepercayaanku padanya, ini adalah perintah terberat yang kuharap dapat aku hindari.

Membunuh Dumbledore bagai membunuh alasanku untuk hidup yang kedua kalinya.

Tapi harus kulakukan, bukan? Karena dia orang hebat dan rencana yang dia buat untuk kedepannya sudah pasti diperhitungkan dengan baik olehnya. Dan demi kematian _Dark Lord_ , sekali lagi aku mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk memercayainya.

Lily, aku harap kau bisa mengawasi anakmu dari sana, karena kini aku tak bisa lagi mengawasi putramu seperti dulu. Aku harus berada bersama _Dark Lord_ sebagai Pelahap Maut dan mendapatkan kepercayaannya lagi, seperti yang sudah Dumbledore rencanakan. Dengan begitu, sebagian besar rencana yang sudah Dumbledore persiapkan bisa berjalan dengan baik.

Kembali diandalkan, diberi kepercayaan, dan dijadikan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, persis seperti yang Dumbledore rencanakan. Dan secara diam-diam berusaha melindungi murid-murid Hogwarts dari segala kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh _Dark Lord._

Tapi Lily, aku tak melihat anakmu dan dua kawannya disini.

Ah, aku harusnya tau mereka sedang berkelana mencari Horcrux untuk dihancurkan. Ini pasti bagian dari rencana Dumbledore yang lain. Dan karena aku tak bisa lagi mengawasinya, kuharap kau mampu mengawasinya dari sana.

Kadang aku seperti melihat dirimu dalam dirinya, Lily. Seperti saat dia muncul dari barisan murid-murid dan mempertanyakan wewenangku untuk menggantikan posisi Dumbledore sebagai Kepala Sekolah. Sangat berani dan tanpa gentar, sepertimu Lily.

Setidaknya kini dia di Hogwarts. Setidaknya kini ia tidak hanya bersama dua temannya yang sama-sama ingusan walau harus ku akui si Granger itu pasti bisa diandalkan-cerdas sepertimu. Setidaknya kini ia bersama bala tentara yang hebat. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Lily, aku tak bisa disana bersamanya.

Dia anak yang hebat, Lily. Setelah semua hal yang terjadi, dia masih bisa berdiri. Setelah semua kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi diluar sana saat pencarian Horcrux, dia masih bisa kembali kesini.

Dan kini, sampailah di akhir perjalanan hidupku. Sejauh ini rencana Dumbledore berjalan dengan baik. Memandang iris hijaumu yang kau warisi pada putramu adalah hal terbaik yang bisa kuminta untuk kunikmati di detik-detik terakhirku sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap. Aku harap semua rencana Dumbledore berjalan dengan baik sampai akhir karena kini aku tak lagi ada.

Aku bukan orang baik, Lily, aku tak pernah menjadi orang baik. Mungkin itu sebabnya kita tak bisa bersama dan berpisah arah.

Maafkan aku untuk segala kesalahan yang kuperbuat kepadamu juga anakmu. Aku menyayangimu. Setelah sekian lama. Selalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sev. Severus."

Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah aku berada di _Shrieking Shack_ setelah di serang Nagini dan memandang kedua iris hijau Lily dalam wajah Potter.

Dan kini aku mendengar sebuah suara memanggilku.

"Severus, Sev."

Suara Lily.

Apa aku bermimpi? Apa aku belum mati?

"Severus, buka matamu."

Suara Lily lagi.

Dan ketika mataku mampu kubuka, aku masih tak melihat apapun kecuali kosong.

Tidak ada Lily.

"Lily?" panggilku.

"Snivellus, demi Godric, kau masih tak pernah mencuci rambutmu?"

Suara James.

"Halo juga, Potter." Tapi masih ketiadaan yang kulihat.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, Prongs. Dia bukan Snivellus yang dulu."

Sirius.

"Padamu juga, Black." Masih kosong.

"Setelah sekian lama, harusnya kalian menjadi dewasa dan tak lagi memanggilnya seperti itu."

Remus dan masih kosong.

"Kau juga, Lupin."

"Kini aku juga seorang Lupin, Snape."

Aku menutup mataku dan memijit dahiku. Bukankah tadi aku terbangun karena suara Lily? Kenapa kini malah orang-orang ini yang bersuara dan memekakkan telinga.

"Kabar yang baik, Tonks. Tapi kupikir kau lebih suka dengan nama Tonks."

"Harus kukatakan kali ini aku setuju dengan Snivellus. Dengan begitu Moony jadi tak terkesan seperti seorang pedofil."

Aku mendengus.

"Kami hanya berbeda 13 tahun, Sirius. Demi Helga!"

Aku menghela nafas berat dan kuputuskan untuk membuka mataku lagi.

Dan akhirnya aku melihat sesuatu. Akhirnya aku melihatnya. Aku melihat Lily.

"Lily?"

Lily berdiri di depanku dan tersenyum.

"Dia sudah bersuami dan memiliki anak, Snivellus!"

Lily menoleh dan akupun ikut menoleh.

"Kau juga sudah memiliki anak yang berumur 18 tahun, James. Seharusnya kau sudah berhenti memanggil Severus dengan panggilan itu."

James hanya memutar bola matanya sedangkah Sirius dan Tonks terkikik dan Remus geleng-geleng kepala.

Aku berusaha tak tertawa, tentu saja.

"Severus, terima kasih."

"Tak ada yang patut untuk di terimakasihkan, Lily."

"Jangan merendah, Severus. Kau sudah menjadi pemberani dalam caramu sendiri dan mengawasi putraku dengan caramu sendiri," kata Lily dengan satu tangannya di bahuku.

"Tak ada yang istimewa dengan itu, Lily."

"Jangan sok, Snivellus. Kami sungguh berterima kasih."

" _Don't bother, Potter._ "

" _Alright! I'm done with this, Lily! I'm done trying to be nice to Snivellus. Don't ever ask me again, period!_ " teriak James sambil berlalu.

Sekali lagi Sirius dan Tonks tertawa terbahak-bahak sedangkan Remus menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _I got this, Lily. I'll take care of_ Prongs," kata Sirius yang disambut anggukkan oleh Lily.

Sirius lalu berjalan kearahku dan menaruh satu tangannya dipundakku-gerakkan yang tak pernah kuduga-sebelum berjalan mengejar James.

"Aku banyak melakukan kesalahan di masa lalu, mengerjaimu misalnya, tapi aku tak bisa bilang aku tak menikmatinya. Apapun itu, terima kasih, ...Severus."

Dan sebuah pernyataan yang tak pernah kuduga keluar dari mulutnya. Aku hanya mampu membalasnya dengan anggukkan.

Remus dan Tonks kini turut menghampiriku.

"Sebagai salah satu orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya dan menjadi figur orang tuanya, aku yakin Harry akan memberi nama anak-anaknya dengan nama-nama kami. Tapi aku sudah memiliki Teddy untuk mewarisi namaku," katanya sambil menoleh kearah Tonks yang berada dalam rangkulannya yang juga balas menatapnya.

"Selamat, sekali lagi."

Remus tersenyum. Sebagai yang paling dewasa dan berpikiran waras di kelompok konyolnya, hal ini bukan hal yang mengejutkan untuk dilihat.

"Aku tak keberatan bila namamu yang menggantikan namaku, Severus. Mengingat Peter menjadi lebih pecundang sedangkan kau menjadi lebih pemberani."

 _"Thank you, ...I guess_."

Masih dengan senyuman, ia menaruh satu tangannya di bahuku seperti yang Sirius tadi lakukan.

" _Thank you_ , Severus."

Lalu mereka pun berlalu, meninggalkanku dengan Lily berdua saja disini.

"Sungguh, Severus. Terima kasih untuk segalanya," kata Lily lagi sambil menatap mataku dalam dengan kedua tangan yang ia sampirkan di masing-masing lenganku.

Iris hijau Lily dalam wajah Lily sendiri.

"Selalu, Lily. _Selalu_."


End file.
